


Chernobyl, Oh Chernobyl, Give Me Back My Husband

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: PS: Hey everyone, want to say thanks for those who love my Chernobyl HBO fanfics. I'm taking a break from writing Chernobyl HBO, and going to focus on other shows and movies but don't worry I'm going to come back to Chernobyl HBO.This last one before I take a break is for you guys, enjoy





	Chernobyl, Oh Chernobyl, Give Me Back My Husband

Lyundmilla knew her husband wasn't a coward. She knew her husband is a soldier, she wants to believe that he will live. She knew she couldn't stay in the hospital, blood going on her hands, flesh coming off him, "why do you take him from me?" she asked herself.

She stepped outside the hospital, and looked around in the place that would be a short "salvation" for those not effected by the radiation or graphite. She saw birds trying to fly in the small smoke but would keep on falling, but knowing they had wings they would try and try again. "Why are they keeping secrets from us, I am a Soviet as well, am I not?" asked Lyundmilla, looking at her pale hands, and seeing some of the dried blood that wouldn't be able to come off. She smelled it, "I want my husband."  
She shook her head, thinking and knowing her husband would be alive to kiss and sleep with her.

A funeral is never a good sign for those who die trying to live, but Lyundmilla didn't know what funeral it was. She saw her husband being covered up with a sheet and rolled down out of the smelling hospital, with blood still on the bed and skin still peeling off him. She wanted to cry but how could she? knowing it was coming, but she couldn't, she just couldn't get one tear out of her system.  
She stood with others who had lovers, soldiers of war, sons of mothers, men who helped carry the Soviet flag, and helped save a country from war and sacrifice for whatever reason it was. She just stood with no tears but a sound of pain, that even her husband would never like "I want my husband to kiss me" she said to herself, she wanted to be in the grave with him, wanted to be in the cement they were planting on his bleeding corpse, she wanted a baby for him to hold and kiss, "why do you take him from me?" asked Lyundmilla

The cold never comes without warning in her homeland, she knew of it once she sat on the park bench seeing and smiling with children who might never know why they moved from there birth home. She knew her life is changing and for what purpse? she loves her husband and the baby who is part of both of them. She smiled at a thought, but, she knew she has some poison in her, the radiation that would most likely kill her. She saw dogs run, but she saw there skin falling off from the poison falling from the skies themselves.  
She bent down, but felt nothing but pain that swept through her, she held on the ground and a child calling for there mother to help. She knew it was early, but she wanted the baby bad.

A child's death, isn't a happy one, mostly a mother who carries that child in a world of life. But life is not always the same for those living in Ukraine right now, Lyundmilla knew her life would change, but this, she didn't want to be taken from her. She wanted a husband to live and breed with her, she wanted a child to hold and chase in the park, she wanted to sleep in her home that she can't call Chernobyl anymore.

She knows a life is worth living for, and a baby's life has given off for her and others. She knew her life would change once that light beamed up far from the Bridge of Death. She looked in that hospital, hearing screams from babies and mothers who may have lost there bond, "Chernobyl, oh Chernobyl, give me back my husband."


End file.
